Dear Maria Count Me In
by immajedibabe
Summary: In the land of Konoha, Najika and Kakashi are best friends. She is a chef, and he is a ninja. They've been best friends since the age of 5, what happens when she starts to fall for him? KakaxNaji Najika is 14 and Kakashi is 16


**I don't own Naruto or Kitchen Princess nor do I own Dear Maria Count Me In by All Time Low :D ENJOY!**

_Kakashi..._ My eyes got little hearts in them. I ran up. "Kakashi!" He turned around, and his mask crinkled up in a grin. He was reading that little orange book of his. _Come Come Paradise._ I smiled.

"Hello Najika. How are you on this fine and dandy morning?"

I giggled. "I'm wonderful, Kakashi! So, are you headed to your house?"

He nodded, and I bit my lip. Kakashi and I had been friends since we were 5. When we were little, his father died at an early age. I had found him in a little alleyway, crying. He came and lived with me for a while. Soon enough, he became a field ninja, and I was a chef in a local restarurant. No matter what, I always worried when he went on missions, especially S-Ranked ones. Then again, I always worred about Kakashi.

"So, how was that date with Iruka?"

I scowled. "He's so gay."

Kakashi barked out an obnoxious laugh. "Really? After _one_ date?"

"He was too busy looking at other men than at me. I was quite insulted."

Then, i suddenly figured out what he was talking about.

"**You Jerk**! I didn't turn him gay! He did it all by himself..."

Kakashi chuckled softly, his smile intoxicating me.

"Hell, I think he's into you Kaka-kun."

"You are such an embarassment, Naji-chan."

"Am not."

"Are too," he said softly, "But in a good way."

Then, we were at his house. "See ya Kakashi."

His face was sad. "Yeah, see ya."

_"I got your picture _

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

_And on the bed_

_Make it count when I'm the one_

_Who's selling you out_

_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_

_Calling your name from the crowd."_

I sang the song softly. I heard the door open, and I looked over at the silver haired ninja there.

"Kakashi!"

I dropped the guitar, and I leapt in his arms. He chuckled, and he squeezed me tight.

"Hello, Najika. Mind if I hang over here?" He said with a melancholy tone.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"My girlfriend is being a bitch again..."

I felt myself get angry. He had a girlfriend? So then, my fight for his love was already lost.

"Oh. Who is it?"

"My girlfriend? Oh, it's Migoto Kusubana."

I was shocked. Why would he pick her? She wasn't very attractive for someone who was named beautiful. "What happened?"

"She kept calling me a manwhore for hanging around with...you."

I stood up instantly. He grabbed my arm. "Najika-chan... Don't."

"She **insulted** you! What do you expect me to do? We've been best friends since we were in the womb! I think you should break-"

"I did break up with her."

"O-Oh. You failed to mention that."

I sat back down, and Kakashi tossed an arm around my shoulder. I leaned into his chest. I inhaled slowly, savoring the smell of pine. Tears rolled down my pale cheeks. He brushed his hand through my pale blond hair. His black eye found my green eyes.

"Akachan, don't cry."

I began to whimper. "Kakashi, I...I..."

"You...what? What?"

"I'm completely and madly in love with you."

His muscles tensed. "Najika... I..."

"I knew this would happen..."

"No! Naji-chan, I just don't know what to say to that."

"It all depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you love me back. If you don't say, 'I'm sorry Najika-san, I just don't like you like that.' If you do say, 'Oh Naji-chan! I love you as well!'"

The last one, which i hoped he would say, was said with mock enthusiasm.

"Well then... Oh Naji-chan! I love you as well!"

He said it the exact same way. He even got the crazy expressions down. After he said it, a wide grin was on his face. Oh! His face! His mask was slid down around his neck, and he pulled me close and kissed me. His lips were soft, almost like they had never been touched. I ran my hand over his soft pale cheek. Then, as soon as it had begun, it was over. I shut my eyes, and Kakashi chuckled.

"How did I do? Do I kiss well?"

"Very well," I whispered, "Very well indeed."

"Would you like another one?" He said, in his growlish voice.

"Yes please," I said weakly.

He pulled me in for another kiss, this one much less innocent and much more passionate. I felt my heart race. This was what I wanted for so long. I smiled, and Kakashi pulled away.

"What are you smiling about, you little bundle of trouble?"

"Nothing. Now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**Kudos? eh? eh? love this and yeah review. idk it just kinda came to me suddenly...(but not in a dream...that's creepy...) Oh whelp i'm gonna go work on homework. OH! The terms.**

_**Najika-Idk something about intimacy :D**_

_**Kakashi-(naruto :D yay kishimoto) Scarecrow**_

_**Iruka- (naruto) Dolphin**_

_**Migoto- beautiful**_

_**Kusubana- flower**_

_**Akachan- baby**_

_**-chan - Japanese suffix for a friend that is a woman or a girl**_

_**-kun Japanese suffix for a friend that is a man or a boy**_

**REVIEW!**

**(btw that was Najika Kazami from Kitchen Princess ^_^)**


End file.
